Dinner Date Gone Right
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: What if Megamind hadn't been outed on his date with Roxanne?  Ch 1. What if MM went w/ RR to her apartment after their date? Ch 2. What if MM decides Megamind has to "disappear" and he has to "become" Bernard. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is something a lot of people have done similar variations on, but I felt compelled to write this. Was doing some writing and brainstorming when this idea came up.**

Megamind arrived at the restaurant at the stroke of six o' clock. He anxiously looked around—it was unlike Roxanne to be late. In all the years he had been watching her report the news and been kidnapping her it was very rare for her to be absent for one reason or another.

The attendant at the front desk showed him to his seat and he sat…waiting. In the middle of the table was a small candle sitting inside a decorative glass bowl. The flame went out, looking left and then looking right he brought the extinguished candle close took out his gun and the candle was lit once again.

Megamind had just repositioned the newly lit candle when Roxanne arrived.

"Roxanne."

"Huh, sorry I'm late." Roxanne said plopping down into her chair.

"Wow your hair—looks exciting." Megamind said.

"Hmm not the only exciting development of the evening," Roxanne said as Megamind attentively leaned in hanging on her every word.

"Megamind has created a new hero and I know why."

"You have…?" Megamind asked almost choking. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say he stopped by my apartment."

A champagne bottle was popped open and a server placed two glasses on the table and filled them.

"It all makes sense now." Roxanne triumphantly announced. "He missed getting his butt kicked so he created a new hero to kick it for him.

"Uh-huh." Megamind muttered as Roxanne spoke and he nervously began sipping from a glass of water before choking on it. Megamind slightly turned his head away and cringed, but Roxanne didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

"But why Hal? Hal is the worse possible person you could pick."

"Wow that's a lot to take in."

"It boggles my mind."

"I am extremely boggled. I am sure we'll get to the bottom of who is kicking who's butt, but in the meantime…let's enjoy each other's company." Megamind said with a grin raising his champagne flute.

"I'm sorry Bernard you're right I could use a breather—here I am babbling about my work.

"No, it's ok." Megamind reassured her.

"To Bernard for being the only normal thing in my crazy upside down life."

"To…being normal." Megamind said as they both took a sip of their drink. Megamind looked down at the table, but only for a moment. Roxanne looked distracted as if thinking about something unsettling. "Roxanne."

"Yes." Roxanne said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Say I wasn't so normal," Megamind said as he nervously leaned forward pursing his lips, "say I was bald and had the complexion of a popular primary color," Megamind continued to speak now leaning back into his chair with one forearm supported on the back of the chair, "as a random non-specific example would you still enjoy my company?"

"Of course I would."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"You don't judge a person by how they look or a book by its cover you judge them based on their actions."

"Well that seems kind of petty don't you think?"

Roxanne chuckled and curved her lips to one side of her face. Roxanne started to lean across the table. Purely acting on instinct Megamind edged his face closer, trying to angle his head so their noses wouldn't get in the way. Eventually they both reached far enough until they kissed. It was a soft, tender kiss, if more than a little chaste, but Megamind didn't care.

Megamind could feel himself begin to unwind all the insecurities he had been fighting melted away as if Roxanne's kiss had unlocked a manacle locked around his heart. Megamind's cheeks tugged at his lips causing them to curve into a smile. He wanted this moment to last forever. A kiss—his first real kiss. He had seen how climatic and wonderful this was supposed to be from some romantic movies he had watched out of boredom. It was everything he hoped it would be and more. It was more than just a kiss it represented possibilities it meant something much more that whatever he was feeling Roxanne felt the same.

After a minute they pulled away and opened their eyes. Based on Roxanne's expression it had been a good kiss she looked happy. Megamind couldn't restrain smiling back reaching across the table to hold her hand. It wasn't long after until their dinner arrived.

Things couldn't have been more perfect except for Roxanne being late and now being onto his plan. Then Megamind had a thought. Maybe it didn't matter that she knew.

They talked about a wide range of topics over dinner, but avoided saying another word about anything having to do with Metro Man, Megamind or Hal. Of all the times Megamind had gone out with Roxanne this was by far the most enjoyable yet.

As the food on their plates disappeared Megamind could feel an overwhelming sense of dread begin to over take him. When the date ended Roxanne would return to her apartment and he would return to the lair and have to face Minion. Maybe if he explained how well the date had gone maybe Minion would be more accepting?

"Oh shoot, I don't have my purse or my keys. Usually I like to split things fifty-fifty—can you pick up the bill?" Roxanne said. Megamind just stared at Roxanne before staring at a small rectangular tray off to one side that had a piece of paper on top.

"No, it's not a problem." Megamind said retrieving a plastic card from a pocket.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to come over to my apartment, but since I'm locked out-"

"I could get you in to your apartment." Megamind answered immediately.

"You can do that?" Roxanne stared at him. Megamind became nervous. What if this was the wrong thing to do? Megamind's understanding of romantic relationships mostly came from the movies he had seen. If that kiss meant that Roxanne liked him, then asking him over to her place must mean that she really liked him and when two people really like each other…

Just the thought of it made Megamind scared to death, but it was too late. He had backed himself into a corner if he backed out now maybe she would think he didn't like her.

Megamind composed himself forcing a front of confidence.

"What have you got to lose? If I can't at least you'll have some company while you wait for someone else to take a crack at it."

"Ok, you're on."

8888

When they left the restaurant it was pouring down rain. For a while they just stood in the lobby watching the rain come down, hoping the worse of it would pass. Megamind felt uneasy. Roxanne had said she didn't judge a book by its cover. He felt relieved. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't tell her in the restaurant with everyone around and now that they were alone and going to her apartment... She needed to know and he needed to know that she would accept him.

"Come on it's just a little rain my apartment building isn't far from here." Megamind just continued to passively stare and watch the rain come down. "It'll be fun. Have you ever seen dancing in the rain? Just have fun with it." Roxanne said taking him by the hand leading him out into the rain.

"Oh, it's cold," Megamind said folding his arms over his chest. Roxanne grabbed one of his arms and put it around her shoulder and threaded one of her arms across his back. A smile came to Megamind's face and he started to do a little skip every now and then deliberately stomping into a standing puddle of water. The puddle splashed all over Roxanne's shoes.

"Oops…"

"Oh, so that's how you want to play. Two can play at this game." Roxanne kicked a standing pool of water toward Megamind soaking one of his shoes and leaving a trail of water streaking up one leg. The exchange continued back and forth at each splash a playful shriek or laugh escaping their lips. When they tired of their game they stepped in rhythm with Megamind interlocking an arm around one of Roxanne's arms.

As they continued to walk it wasn't long until they came across several mounds of garbage. "I thought Megamind had cleaned this up." Roxanne remarked, the sight of the garbage breaking Megamind's good mood.

"I thought he did too—strange."

8888

It wasn't long till they arrived at the apartment building walked past Carlos and were outside Roxanne's apartment.

"When did you learn to pick locks? Don't suppose that was something you learned in college?"

"Uh—no it was something my uncles taught me." Megamind said fumbling with his keys. It was a very good thing he still kept a miniature lock pick tool set on the same ring as the car keys.

"Really…?"

"Yeah, two of my uncles worked together as lock…smithies. It's one of my many talents I've acquired over the years." There was a distinctive click, Megamind took hold of the doorknob, turned it and the door opened.

"Le-to-le-to-le-wah." Megamind said trying to sound impressive. Roxanne giggled at his antics, it wasn't the reaction he was going for, but it could have been worse.

"Wow, you really did it…" Roxanne said appraising the door running a hand along the door frame.

"I just can't tell you what this means to me. Just wow…" Roxanne said walking inside her apartment. "Well come in, don't be shy." Hesitantly Megamind stepped through the open door and Roxanne closed it behind him. Megamind was taken by surprise as Roxanne pressed against him locking her lips around his, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Megamind tried to retreat, but only succeeded in backing himself into the door. He couldn't restrain himself and gave in kissing her back his hands working their way to rest at Roxanne's waist.

"Roxanne…" Megamind breathed out between Roxanne's kisses. He faltered he couldn't get the words out. Roxanne un-wrapped her arms from his neck and started to run them down his soft, vulnerable underbelly. Her touch was nice, but he couldn't relax into it. He tilted his head back to escape her lips, so he could breathe and get out what he needed to say. Roxanne continued to kiss him working her lips down his neck.

"Roxanne…I need to tell you something…" Roxanne stopped and Megamind gently removed her hands from his torso. Megamind took a moment to breathe tilting his head back down so he made eye contact with Roxanne. He bowed his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself ruin the one thing that was good in his life that made him normal, happy and filled the blackhole in his chest where his heart should be. Roxanne put a hand to his face and lifted it up so they met eye to eye.

"I…love…you." He immediately regretted saying it. He had been thinking it, but he didn't mean to say it.

"That's what you needed to tell me?" Roxanne said, her expression betraying a look of confusion.

"Yes, no—what I mean is…" Megamind said, pushing himself off the door and walking away from Roxanne. "This can't work…" Megamind muttered.

"What can't work?"

"Us, you and me together." Megamind said turning around gesturing his arms to point at himself and Roxanne.

"Bernard…what is it?"

"You remember how I asked…if you would still enjoy my company…if…I…was… bald…and…I…was…a popular…primary color?" Megamind said a lump forming in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"Whatever it is…" Roxanne paused, "…just tell me…" Megamind didn't find her words very reassuring. So far she wasn't jumping to any conclusions, or at least none that she would admit, but she also didn't indicate she would accept him no matter what.

She was standing in front of him, her eyes searching for understanding. He still couldn't make himself do it, but he had to do something. He looked at the floor and then at his watch. Megamind raised his watch hand up so it was flat and level. He then placed Roxanne's hand on top of the watch and manipulated her hand to turn the dial.

The instant the illusion was shattered Roxanne practically jumped back. She was terrified.

"You."

"Don't…scream…" Megamind said taking a step toward Roxanne raising his arms to indicate they needed to remain calm.

"YOU! Get out!" Roxanne shouted. "Get out of my apartment and get out of my life!" Roxanne said gesturing toward the door. Neither moved and not a word was spoken. After a long uncomfortable silence Megamind spoke up.

"Can I say something?"

"NO! This is..." Roxanne said running a hand through her hair. "You…love me?" Megamind just stood planted to his spot. He was too afraid to move to leave or try to come any closer to her. "You had better leave before I decide to call the police." Roxanne said sitting down on an arm of her couch with her gaze focused downward with a hand cupped over her face.

"I don't want to be the bad guy anymore…" Megamind said softly. His words caught Roxanne's attention and she turned her head to look at him and withdrew her hand from her face. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying…?"

"I'M CRYING because I'm angry and feel humiliated…" Roxanne said wiping the tears from her face.

"I've done…some…horrible…dastardly…evil things in my life…but I didn't mean to kill him-"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to kill him! You shot at him with a solar powered death ray!" Roxanne said shooting up from her perched position.

"I just wanted him to go away…at least…I thought I did. I didn't know copper was his weakness—I didn't know the observatory had copper." As Megamind said the words he thought of something he hadn't thought of before. "It doesn't make sense…"

"Of course it makes sense he was weakened, you shot him, you killed him." Megamind shook his head.

"Copper can be found almost anywhere because its properties allow it to carry an electrical current. Why didn't it have an immediate effect, why was it delayed? How could it have gone unnoticed for all this time? Except for the equipment I installed the place was stripped bare." The intense emotion that had earlier been in Roxanne's face drained away.

"You're…right…that means…"

"Metro Man is still alive." There was a long pause before either spoke again.

"What about Titan…don't you want to fight him?"

"No…not anymore." Megamind pulled his gloves off and set them down on a nearby table. Megamind slowly approached Roxanne. Roxanne didn't move which he interpreted as a good sign. He stopped a foot away from her to give her some personal space. She couldn't look at him.

"Please…tell me what you feel…" Roxanne raised her eyes to meet Megamind's, but no words were forthcoming. Megamind knew that in a situation like this the appropriate thing to do would have been to offer Roxanne a tissue—having none with great care Megamind used his bare hands to wipe the tears from Roxanne's face. For the longest time they just stared at each other.

If Megamind was reading her body language accurately he thought Roxanne seemed torn, unsure what to think, unsure what to feel with a barrage of different facial expressions flitting across her face.

Unexpectedly Roxanne threw herself at Megamind wrapping her arms around him pulling him close. Megamind was caught off balance and had to take a half step back to keep himself from toppling over. Megamind took a deep breathe and put his arms around Roxanne. "Hmmm…" Megamind hummed.

"I think…I love you too…" Roxanne said shakily. Another minute passed and they just continued to hold each other there bodies gently swaying together as one.

"What do we do…?" Roxanne asked. Megamind just sighed he didn't have an answer and just hugged her closer wishing once again that time would stop and he could live in this one moment forever. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

**End Notes: Yeah, I wanted to write a happy ending to this. I may write a second chapter that is a variation on the same idea. What would have happened if MM's date went well, but he ended up going back alone to the lair?**

**Those of you who have been waiting for me to updating "Confronting The Past." I do eventually plan to finish it, but currently being on a roll with a different project it will probably be a while longer before I re-commit to finishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is not a continuation of the prior chapter.**

**I don't feel a need to continue the last chapter because I have an active story arc that starts roughly at the same place and has MM and RR admitting they have feelings and working together…**

Megamind returned to the lair from his date with Roxanne in the invisible car. He was still in such a good mood coming back it hadn't occurred to him to turn off his holowatch.

Except for some initial awkwardness everything had gone perfect. Now he had to face Minion. He could hear Minion's words reverberating inside his head.

_The bad guy doesn't get the girl… _

_What happens when she finds out who you really are…? _

The last thought terrified him. What if she did find out? He wanted to prove Minion wrong. He tried to tell her in a round about sort of way, but he couldn't say it outright not in a public restaurant. He needed to tell her privately away from prying eyes.

Roxanne offered to have him come over to her apartment, but realizing she didn't have her keys she started to become flustered and rescinded the offer. He felt elated when she made the offer, but it was too good to be true. He would have to wait for the next opportunity to present itself.

Megamind stood outside the door to the lair and tried to collect himself. _I don't want to be the bad guy anymore… _Why was he still going forward with his plan to fight Titan? Megamind sighed. He was afraid, afraid of failing. In a weird way being the villain offered him stability. Because his plans always failed he could try again and because he could and did try again he never truly failed.

Megamind knew all too well being the villain or at least being him could be very lonely, but it was also safe. He never had to worry about being hurt or so he thought until he killed Metro Man. He crossed a line that day and did something truly evil by killing someone so good that everyone loved and adored.

The thought of losing Roxanne was too much to bear. She made him feel things he never felt before. Disguised as Bernard he could be himself, not Megamind the supervillain, but just plain Megamind.

He felt he could open up to Roxanne—he wanted to open up to her about things he couldn't talk to Minion about. But if he opened up too much he could lose Roxanne forever and there would be no do over. He had one chance at this.

_We've only been dating for a short while, but going to that fancy restaurant and that dress. She wouldn't dress like that unless she thought we had potential. I have to be sure she'll want to be with me before I tell her. _

Megamind was determined to put his foot down. He could make his own choices. He did not need Minion's permission to date Roxanne. Megamind turned off his holowatch and opened the door to the lair. Except for the light filtering in from the open door the lair was completely dark.

"Minion…?" Megamind inquired stepping into the lair. "Minion—we need to talk…" Megamind said scanning the darkness for any sign of life. "Minion…?" Megamind was worried. Sure they had their petty squabbles, but never had Minion taken off like he did. Megamind covered every inch of the lair. Minion was no where to be found. Megamind stopped in the middle of the lair and peered at his holowatch. Megamind sighed. There was nothing to say. He fiddled with his watch disabling the two-way communication function.

Minion's absence spoke volumes. Minion didn't care what the outcome of Megamind's date was. Minion couldn't predict the future anymore than Megamind could for all either of them knew Megamind could have returned to the lair with his heart broken. Of his own free will Megamind could have decided it wasn't worth it. The mere fact Megamind wanted to date Roxanne was reason enough to leave.

At first he felt confused and at a lost which was quickly over taken by anger and then despair. _He's gone…my best friend is gone… _He was crushed. No matter how bad things were he always had Minion. Minion abandoned…him…the infant he was charged with looking after in his parent's stead.

He couldn't breathe and tears started to come to his eyes. Normally he might have felt ashamed allowing such a display of emotion, but with no one around there was no reason to hold back.

He put his hands over his eyes wishing the world would go away. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. When he opened his eyes he saw the lair with a new perspective.

_There's nothing here for me… _Megamind decided on the spot he would wash his hands of Titan, Minion and his brainbots. They were no longer his responsibility or his problem.

He packed a few clothes, some personal items and took a final stroll around the lair. He looked on at his sketches and schematics for his exo-suite he spent so many hours laboring over and would never use. He put one foot on a stepping bar of a ladder and pushed off trailing alongside his long, tall bookcase. Megamind wandered over toward the glass case that contained The Black Mamba. He stared at it and put a hand to the glass, he would never wear it now. He turned his head and saw his brainbots lying dormant. He reached a hand to pet one of them, but withdrew his hand as if shocked. He was becoming sentimental, his resolve weakening.

_No…I can't if I pet one then I'll want to pet another and another, they'll wake up and then I'll want to take one with me, two, three and then I won't want to leave…_ He turned and ran, picked up his things and ran to the car and set out to find Bernard's listed private residence.

Maybe just maybe if "Megamind" disappeared and only "Bernard" remained, then he could have Roxanne and the promise of a normal life.

8888

Megamind arrived at the address listed as belonging to that of the Metro Man Museum archivist.

He had hardly stepped through the door when he was approached by a short, chubby, belligerent man.

"Hey, where's my rent."

"Rent?"

"Yes—the rent the money you owe me at the beginning of every month in order to live here." Megamind didn't know what to say. "Tell ya' what I'll give you one more day and if I don't have it I'm giving you your notice to get out." Megamind nodded and navigated his way toward Bernard's apartment.

The apartment was as dull and monotonous as the man himself. There were no pictures of friends, family or artwork adorning the walls. The apartment was clean, so clean it gave off the impression someone had gone to all the trouble of moving in and then left. The furnishings were mostly made of wood, had a dark finish and gave off the vibe of being antique and out of style. The furnishings reminded Megamind of an office or a private study. The one notable defining feature of the apartment was the numerous bookcases lining the walls. Megamind counted eight bookcases.

This is where he would begin his new life. His new home certainly was lacking in comfort and style, but such details could wait.

8888

Megamind awoke the next morning from a lounge chair in the living room feeling refreshed rising to his feet raising his heels off the ground and stretching his arms over his head. He was free at last. He was out of prison, with no Minion around to parent him… Ok he missed his brainbots a little. They were the closest he was going to get to being a father and having children. He had to tell them what to do. They had to be maintained and still bit him despite his effort to break them of the habit—all the same he missed them, a little. He grabbed some breakfast, turned on the TV and then brushed his teeth.

When he looked in the mirror it dawned on him how easily things could unravel. He saw his face: his blue, alien face. In walking from the living room to the bathroom his cover could have been blown. Everything depended on his holowatch functioning properly at all times.

He could never show his true face to the world, except to Roxanne…maybe...with enough time. He surveyed his appearance zeroing in on his goatee.

_Bernard doesn't have a goatee. How was I able to kiss her without her noticing it?_ _It has to go. _He liked his goatee it made him look more distinguished. He browsed the bathroom for a razor and shaving crème and found both items in a cabinet behind the mirror. He applied a generous amount of shaving crème and with a few swipes of the razor his goatee was gone. He brushed the space where his goatee had been it felt smooth and soft to the touch like the rest of him.

No…he still wasn't free. It was still an illusion. If anything he was more a prisoner now than he had ever been. Instead of being imprisoned behind bars he was a prisoner in his own body having to control his appearance and behavior at all times.

Then he had a revelation. He not only had to look the part of Bernard, but he needed to act the part. _People will become suspicious if I act in a way different from how the real Bernard and can't recall information the real Bernard knows._

Megamind dedicated most of the day to going through the apartment trying to learn as much about Bernard, his job and this thing called "rent." At least based on what he could find Bernard seemed to be as socially inept and reclusive as him.

It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Megamind took a break to have some lunch when he suddenly remembered today was the day he was suppose to fight Titan. _Oh God…_ Megeamind plopped on the couch in front of the TV and channel surfed. _Everything seems normal._ The news stations were running their normal block of noon news from noon to one o' clock. In running through the channels he saw Roxanne she was out reporting a story somewhere in Metro City. She was ok.

Just seeing her, even if it was only an image of her made him feel content and reminded him why he was doing this.

_I should call her to find out when our next date will be…or…better yet send her a little present to let her know I'm thinking about her._

_..._

Roxanne walked into the lobby of her apartment building. Today had not been a bad day, but it also wasn't a particularly good day, it was just so-so—boring.

"Hey, Roxanne." Carlos hollered.

"Yeah."

"You got a package."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone dropped by and told me to give this to you." From somewhere out of sight Carlos revealed a potted orchid with two origami hearts one red and one blue. The hearts were tied with string to a metal stand that served to support the orchid. Roxanne examined the gift curiously. Roxanne untied the origami hearts, there was a message on the back and each had a safety pin glued to the back.

_So, sweet. _Reading the note and seeing the origami hearts her spirits lifted and she felt positively giddy. _I never pictured Bernard as the sentimental type, guess he's full of surprises._

"Miss Ritchi," Carlos called causing Roxanne to turn around. "If I were you—I wouldn't let that guy get away." Roxanne awkwardly stared a nervous smile coming to her lips.

"Thanks…"

8888

On his next date with Roxanne following their dinner out at the restaurant she showed up with the red origami heart pinned to her shirt and pinned the blue one on Megamind's suite. Tonight he was going out to a movie with Roxanne. To Megamind it felt like a step back from going out to the fancy restaurant. As he understood it going out to a movie was a stereotypical date night activity.

"What movie are we seeing again?" Megamind asked as they stood in line to buy their movie tickets.

"Love Potion. It's supposed to be a romantic comedy."

"Oh…" _Maybe this isn't a step back._

Megamind and Roxanne bought their tickets and made their way to the auditorium. They were easily able to get seats toward the center. _Just sit back and relax. _Megamind thought. It was a pleasant experience: the cushy seats, the ambient lighting, even the advertisements and the movie previews were enjoyable. The lights went out and the movie started.

The plot revolved around a guy who worked as a Starbucks barista who was desperately in love with a woman whose coffee he made every day and worked in the tall office building right across from where he worked. He knew he could never have her. He came across a match maker who offered him a love potion that would make the drinker of the brew fall in love with him.

It was only a movie, yet this was his story. Roxanne peered over at him and held his hand. Megamind was taken by surprise turning his attention to her and gently squeezing her hand.

The main character reached an inevitable crisis of conscious. The potion took away the woman's free will to choose. It was wrong. Would she still love him if not for the effects of the potion? He went to the match maker to find out how to reverse the effects.

"There is no antidote-"

"But this is wrong…so she is going to love me no matter what I do even if I were to treat her badly… "

"If you would let me finish I could explain. Nothing lasts forever. The effects of the potion wear off after a week though sometimes if lasts longer and sometimes it only lasts a day or two... The potion makes people feel they are in love but does not take away their free will to act on it. I like to think it gives couples an opportunity to go for a test drive...see if there is something there. Sometimes love just needs a little push… The fact you have come back to see me would indicate you're still together. Now you must decide whether to tell her."

"What should I do?"

"You came to me for a potion and I gave you a potion. I'm not a counselor… Though I will tell you this...… There is no cure for true love. If she loves you enough she'll keep you around."

The man confessed what he had done and she was upset and said she never wanted to have anything to do with him. After doing some soul searching she realized if not for that potion she never would have considered him an option and they did have some good times together.

The couple reconciled, but they vowed to be honest and take things one step at a time.

Megamind left the movie feeling hopeful as he walked with Roxanne back to her apartment building. He was determined to tell her the truth.

"So, what did you think?" Roxanne asked. "Seemed like you were really into it."

"Oh, yes, it kind of hit a nerve…" Megamind thought his voice trailing off trying to think of something more to say. "Have you ever gone out with someone who wasn't who you thought they were?"

"Well…there was one boyfriend. He was nice and charming and said all the right things. As the relationship became more serious he became jealous, possessive and was always asking for money and favors."

"I see."

"One day I received a phone call from a friend of his and we went out to lunch and told me about how there was this whole different side to him."

"What did you do?"

"Honestly I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I wanted to know if there was any truth to what his friend said so I asked him about it. He became extremely angry and refused to talk about it. The relationship went downhill and sure enough I ended up finding out that what his friend said about him was true. He was a pathological liar, juggling multiple women and didn't work where he said he worked."

"Hmm…then there was this other boyfriend. Sweet and charming on the outside, but if your moral code doesn't line up with his and you do something that ticks him off…just no reasoning with him." Roxanne said shaking her head at the memory. "I would try to talk things over with him and just anything and everything I said came off as an affront. Don't know why I didn't leave him sooner."

"What about you?" Roxanne asked.

"Me…? No, I can't say that I have…but I am familiar with the need to keep certain things…private."

"Like what?" Roxanne said giving Megamind a penetrative gaze.

"Uh, nothing really bad—it's just personal." Megamind said nervously putting a hand behind his head. "It changes things when it shouldn't and it becomes the focus of every interaction..."

"Hmm…care to talk about it…?" Roxanne said her expression softening. Megamind's head was racing. He was having second thoughts about telling Roxanne the truth, but what could he say that would satisfy, but not blow his cover?

"I grew up…differently from a lot of the other kids. I lost my parents when I was really little. It freaks people out a little… The place I grew up it was like a prison."

"Hmm…I see what you mean… I'm sorry about your parents." Roxanne said putting a hand on Megamind's shoulder.

They arrived at Roxanne's apartment building. As they walked by the front desk Carlos winked at them causing Megamind and Roxanne to become slightly nervous. They were now standing outside her apartment door.

"Well here we are…" Megamind said.

"Yeah, here we are…" Roxanne said leaning with her back into the apartment door. There was something seductive about the way she was leaning into the door. One leg was bent and brought up to her waist with her hands at her sides. Megamind leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back raising her hands to rest at his neck and shoulders. One kiss became another and another. Megamind lost count and soon their kisses blended together into one long breathtaking, passionate kiss. Megamind pulled away his chest heaving trying to catch his breath.

"I had a good time tonight." Roxanne said. Megamind smiled and nodded.

"Roxanne…"

"Hmm…"

"Uh, good night."

8888

Almost three weeks had passed since Megamind made the "transition" and he couldn't have been happier. His next date with Roxanne was tomorrow on Friday. She was inviting him up to her apartment.

Megamind's job was not particularly stimulating. On the other hand he found he had a lot of down time to be creative and send text messages to Roxanne.

No one knew where he had gone and for whatever the reason Titan seemed to be lying low. But most importantly he had more time to spend with Roxanne and could enjoy the simple things other people took for granted.

Megamind found out very quickly there was a steep learning curve involved in leading a normal life. Just putting on his tight fitting clothes was something that proved difficult without his brainbots. He had to figure out how to do laundry, do the dishes, pay the bills and cook, without Minion in his life he would also have to learn how to make his own clothes or tailor store bought clothes to fit him, but he was a quick learner and very resourceful. He was up to the challenge.

Megamind had to fabricate documentation and a story that he had been AWOL from his job because of having a sudden total loss of memory and was found wandering the streets and was referred for psychiatric services. He told them that his memories did start to come back, but there were a lot of things he would probably have to re-learn or might never remember. As far as he could tell they bought every word of it and didn't question his presentation for a second. Megamind's only problem was that because of story he fabricated his job performance would be closely monitored and if he couldn't cut it he would be, "let go."

He had walked home from work and was sitting in a reclining leather chair reading a large book on criminal psychology with a large stack of books at his foot. Most of the books in Bernard's collection were social science oriented: psychology, criminology, sociology, philosophy and a few books on library science. It came as quite a surprise to him just how much he could identify with what he was reading. It was unnerving to think people could discern such intimate details about his inner psyche without ever meeting him, yet it was also comforting to know he was not unique that plenty of other people suffered as he suffered.

It took him by surprise that the doorbell to his apartment rang. He wasn't expecting anyone. He put his book down on top of his stack and looked at his hands to be sure his watch was still working before making his way to the door. He poked his head through the eye hole. On the other side of the door was Roxanne.

As quick as a flash he undid the locks on the door and flung the door open.

"Uh, Roxanne, hi—I wasn't expecting you…but I am glad to see you." Roxanne just seemed to stare without the slightest bit of emotion in her face. He wasn't sure what, but something vaguely seemed off and it wasn't just her blank, neutral expression. She was definitely wearing her work clothes, but she never wore the same outfit twice and if his memory was correct he had seen her wear it two days ago. It was a simple, yet elegant grey blazer with matching grey skirt and a black belt.

"Do you want to come in?" Megamind asked stepping to the side allowing her room to pass by him into the apartment.

"I can't…"

"Your voice…sounds…different…?" Roxanne didn't respond to his remark.

"I came here tonight because I need to tell you something…" Now Megamind was really nervous. Somehow something had changed.

"I'm breaking up with you…" As she said the words her expression was unchanged there was not the slightest bit of sadness just cold indifference. Megamind's eyes opened wider registering shock and confusion. He was so unsettled that he had to use the door frame to brace himself.

"What! Why! I don't understand…WHAT HAPPENED I thought everything was ok. What about—"

"We're too different. It's just going to end badly I just know it is. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

"Roxanne…talk to me. Have I-" Megamind said reaching a hand out to her.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Roxanne said stepping back from his prying hand. Her voice was raised, but still showing few signs of any emotion.

"At least tell me why? I THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW!" Megamind said his tone of voice rising becoming angry.

"I can't do this. I JUST CAN'T. I thought I was ready to put myself out there again and start dating, but I'm not. I need time. I was afraid to say anything, but I knew I had to sometime sooner or later…I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say…you're sorry…?"

"Yes…"

"Fine." Megamind said with his head bowed using his free hand to wave Roxanne off. When Megamind looked up Roxane was gone. His limbs felt heavy, it felt like he could barely lift them. He turned and slammed the door shut so hard he could feel a palpable shockwave. With a quick flick of his hands he locked the door.

Megamind turned around and walked toward the windows looking down on the street below. In exasperation he raised his arms up over his head and gazed up at the sky.

"WHY…!" The anger he felt was quickly replaced with apathy. _What just happened? Why is this happening to me?_ He felt nothing. How could he feel anything when he couldn't understand why this had happened? Roxanne dumped him and he didn't know why.

Megamind pulled down the blinds, closed the drapes and turned off his holowatch. He tried to make himself comfortable on his leather chair so he could sleep, but he couldn't. He tossed and turned questioning everything. Eventually he turned on the TV hoping to distract himself.

Megamind couldn't stick too watching any of the TV programs. His mind was too restless and unfocused and none of the TV programming was of interest to him.

"To hell with this!" Megamind said flicking the TV off. He curled into a tight ball in his chair and tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

It was a few minutes past midnight and Megamind still couldn't sleep. _That does it—I'm going for a drive. _Megamind turned on his holowatch grabbed his de-hydration gun and got in the invisible car.

Megamind pulled up to the curb across from Roxanne's apartment building. For the longest time he sat in the car debating whether to go in, but he couldn't work up the courage to confront her.

_Maybe it's better this way… _Megamind thought before starting the car. Megamind cruised up and down the empty streets. He still didn't feel any better.

Megamind was stopped at what felt like the longest red light in the history of Metro City and glanced down at his holowatch his thoughts turning to Minion.

_Would Minion even talk to me…? _Megamind tossed the thought aside. _He doesn't care. If he was looking for me he surely should have found me by now. _

Megamind sighed.

_What is there to go back to…prison…being "mayor" of Metrocity…hiding the rest of my life in a warehouse…?_

The light turned green and Megamind could finally go, but instead of zipping through the intersection he made an illegal turn getting on a fast track to the old industrial area that was mostly abandoned and uninhabited.

…

Megamind parked the invisible car just on the other side of the secret entrance.

_Exactly as I left it…_

Megamind couldn't explain his sudden compulsion to drive by the lair except that it seemed more comfortable, than Bernard's apartment. Part of him nevertheless thought this was childish like a four year old repeatedly opening a closet door thinking the next time something would be different that a monster would appear verifying their fears, or a bored teenager repeatedly raiding the refrigerator thinking the next time there will be something worth eating.

_If nothing else I'll have the brainbots for company. At least they will never abandon me._

Megamind deposited a spare set of car keys in the glove box and kept the other in his pocket. Megamind cautiously stepped across the threshold into the lair. It eerily felt exactly like the night he returned from his date with Roxanne at the restaurant. Except for light filtering in through the open door and the large windows going all the way around the lair up toward the ceiling the lair was submerged in darkness. Megamind looked around from side to side taking a few timid steps into the lair.

Megamind whistled for his brainbots, "brainbots…daddy's home." As he said the words he could feel the beginning of guilt eat away at him. He knew the brainbots would be ok without him. He specifically programmed them to be able to tend to their own basic needs to stay functional. Even so they belonged to him and he left them in much the same manner that Minion left him.

Megamind could discern the distinct call of his brainbots. An echoing, rhythmic chiming and vocal utterances of "bow-ow."

A shy, weak smile came to Megamind's face as he saw a small school of brainbots approach. Normally when he returned to the lair after getting out of jail the brainbots didn't hesitate to mob him, each vying for his attention and affection. This time however the brainbots were behaving much more aloof. Megamind beckoned them to come closer, but they just continued to hover, gazing at him curiously before turning about face and disappearing again.

"Brainbots…where are you going?" Megamind pleaded reaching a hand into the air.

_Rejected by my own creations…_ Megamind thought letting his arm fall to his side. Megamind ventured deeper into the lair trying to follow the path the brainbots had taken, retreating from his presence.

_Minion…_

_My sole purpose in life is to look after you…_

_Well I don't need you to look after me!_

_What are you saying…? You don't…need me?_

_Let me make it clear. Code: I don't need you._

_You know what…? Code: I'll just take my thing and go._

_Code: fine._

_Code: fine back. Well good luck on your date._

_I will!_

_That doesn't even make any sense._

_I know!_

_If only I could tell him how sorry I am…_

Megamind was overcome with despair unsure where to go or what to do. He was alone in the dark in a world where there was no place for him. As brilliant as he knew himself to be there was no way he could invent himself out of this mess. He couldn't create a substitute Minion or Roxanne and by all appearances his Metro Man replacement had little or not interest in battling him.

"Min—ion." Megamind said calling out into the shadows. Megamind stopped and listened for a response, but none was forth coming.

"Minion…" Megamind spoke again, this time trying to project his voice as loud as he could while taking a few more carefully measured steps deeper into the lair.

This time the shadows answered back.

"Sir…?" A familiar voice echoed back.

"Minion!" Megamind repeated, taking off running into the bowels of the lair searching for the source of the voice. Megamind reached the back of the lair where his idea boards were still setup. Megamind looked around frantically to no avail.

"Sir…" The voice called again, this time it was clearer and louder it had to be close by.

Megamind continued to scan the darkness for movement. He turned toward his right shoulder he could make out the flowing electrical pulses of his brainbots and a large lumbering figure. "Sir…"

Megamind was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say. Minion approached him stopping an arms length in front of him.

"Minion…I'm sorry? I do need you, you're not just my taken for granted personal assistant, but you're also my best friend-my only friend-"

Minion shushed him. "There's nothing to forgive." Minion took Megamind by surprise lifting him off the ground and pulling him in for a big bear hug. Under most circumstances Megamind might have found the contact objectionable, but not this time and rested his head and a free hand on Minion's fish bowl. Like the gentle giant that he was Minon set Megamind back down. "Let's get you to bed." Minion said putting an arm around Megamind's shoulders.

Minion fetched a pair of pajamas and bat slippers, while Megamind changed out of his body suit behind a floating circular curtain. "You sure you don't need any help changing?"

"No, I'm quite fine thank you." It was a struggle at first, but after five days being on his own he found a way to quickly change out of his body suit unassisted. Megamind recalled the revelation fondly. It was one of those insights that came unexpectedly after repeated failure. Turns out that just wearing the suit over an extended period of time was enough to loosen it up and make it much easier to get in and out of. He also soon discovered that washing and drying them had the effect of tightening the fabric. Which lead him to conclude it was ok to wash them, but they should air dry.

Minion placed the pajamas and slippers on the floor next to the curtain and turned his back. Megamind grabbed the neatly folded pajamas and slippers and put them on depositing Bernard's cell phone in his chest pocket.

Megamind soon emerged stretching his limbs and letting a yawn escape his lips. Minion reached down to collect Megamind's gun, gun holster and his body suite slinging them over one shoulder.

Minion gave his friend a pat and a rub on the shoulder walking him to his work station with the numerous computer and TV monitors.

"You came back…" Megamind said looking up at his friend.

Minion just smiled back at Megamind. "We can talk in the morning." Megamind was too tired to argue with Minion and let himself be escorted to his work station. Megamind comfortably positioned himself in his chair swinging his feet on top of a foot rest while Minion grabbed a blanket nestled under one of his robotic arms and proceeded to lay it across Megamind's lap and chest, tucking in the ends so they didn't hang over.

Megamind couldn't remember the last time Minion had done something like this for him. "Thank…you…Minion…" Megamind whispered.

Minion the ever humble assistant just nodded and smiled. Megamind finally felt at ease and could feel his body growing heavy, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted toward unconsciousness.

…

Minion kept a silent watch over his blue friend until he was fast asleep.

Minion turned his attention to Megamind's personal effects slowly and silently creeping away dropping Megamind's body suit in a laundry basket by the washer on his way to the makeshift armory and clothing closet to deposit the gun and gun holster. With the gun safely stored away Minion could rest easier knowing Megamind was back where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Roxanne…" _Megamind's body was warm with anticipation—this was it.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful in his eyes, even if she tried. She was wearing a simple, but elegant polo shirt and skirt combo that was very flattering to her figure providing shape to her butt and thighs. The shirt was partially buttoned down and parted exposing part of her neck, chest and shoulders that was driving him crazy.

"_I never knew you felt this way," _a teasing, curious expression playing across Roxanne's face as she ran a hand from his forehead to the back of his head then tracing back along his jaw line down to his neck.

"_I've always felt this way about you." _Megamind breathed.

Roxanne started to part her mouth to speak, but Megamind intervened crashing his lips against hers. He wanted to kiss her senseless until her words were replaced by the sweet, sweet sound of her inarticulate moans. He was so caught up in the moment it took him a minute to realize Roxanne wasn't responding. Megamind stopped and pulled away. Roxanne's expression was that of utter indifference.

"_I can't do this…we're too different…" _Megamind opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. He clutched at his throat in panic. _"I'm sorry." _Roxanne turned her back to him and was slowing fading from his sight. Megamind gave chase reaching out to her, but she continued to get farther and farther away from him. In the distance he saw an open door he was catching up to her. Roxanne began to pass right through the door as Megamind leapt forward. His efforts were to no avail both Roxanne and the door disappeared. He should have landed on solid ground, but for some reason he felt his body falling.

"UHHH," Megamind shot up from his chair panting for air. It was only a dream. Megamind assessed his surroundings: he was in the lair at his work station. Megamind flopped backward into his chair. As he regained his mental clarity Megamind felt around his body. _Where…where is it! _Megamind stood to his full height flinging the blanket aside. Acting purely on instinct Megamind dashed over to the washing machine where a laundry basket sat on top of the lid. Megamind groped the lone body suit in the basket. He found a blue cube which he left alone and a set of car keys which he pocketed. "Ah-ha," he found what he was searching for…the blue origami heart.

_For the one I love._ Megamind thought to himself. That had been the message he had written across the blue and red heart. At least he thought it was clever, simple, but communicated how he felt about her.

Even now, even after what she said to him he still longed for her.

"Oh, sir—I didn't know you were awake." Megamind stiffened, his eyes bulging wide.

"Uhh…just got up a few minutes ago." Megamind said with a front of confidence. "I got up and then I remembered I didn't check the pockets of my suit—I know how you have been harping on me for forgetting." Megamind said as he carefully stuffed the origami heart into one of two pockets sewn into his pajama pants mentally praying Minion wouldn't notice.

8888

Megamind had gone about his morning routine and was fully dressed in his full super-villain attire trying to re-connect with his brainbots. For some reason nothing he did seemed to get the reaction he was going for. After the fifth time of going through the motions of waving a wrench around and throwing it, only to retrieve the wrench himself Megamind decided he would catch one to run diagnostics, but this too was proving to be an impossible task.

Then Megamind got the brilliant idea to use his jetpack to give chase and catch one. Numerous times he came close to catching one in his grip when they would maneuver around or through some obstacle that he couldn't.

Minion drove into the lair from making a coffee and doughnut run. He had hardly taken a step out of the car when he noticed the odd sight of Megamind zipping around the lair in his jetpack chasing his brainbots.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Megamind had finally managed to catch one in his grasp and was desperately trying to hold onto it tucking his legs toward his chest and hunching his back forward.

"Something is wrong with these brainbots—run diagnostics-" Megamind grunted, his voice cut out and turned into a high pitched scream. Somehow the brainbot had clamped its bear trap jaw on one of his arms forcing him to let go. Slowly Megamind brought himself back down to the ground clutching at his left forearm.

"Why are they ignoring me? It's like they don't know me." Megamind whispered.

"Let me get some ice for that." Minion said. Megamind settled himself on the hood of the car grabbing a coffee with his uninjured arm, slowly sipping on it. Minion returned with an icepack handing it off to Megamind. Minion studied Megamind for a minute thoughtfully staring at him.

"I'm sorry…things didn't work out between you and Miss Ritchi." Minion said. Megamind didn't say a word. "Do you want to talk about it…?" Minion prodded.

"No..." Megamind said turning away from Minion. "She…dumped…me."

Minion was about to speak when Megamind exploded launching into a tirade.

"IT' DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! She just stood there without any emotion at all. She wouldn't tell me what's wrong! Everything was perfect and then out of nowhere she shows up at my apartment and...huh. And why on Earth was she wearing her work clothes from two days ago-she never wears the same thing twice. I should talk to her and get to the bottom of this."

"NO!" Minion shouted, before moderating his voice. "Sometimes bad things happen for no good reason. I know it must hurt right now, but you'll get past it. These things take time. The important thing is you're ok. Now we can get back to what really matters some good, evil scheming." Minion said with gusto.

"Maybe tomorrow Minion…I'm not feeling in the scheming mood today." There was a long pause before another word was exchanged.

"I know what you need. You need something to take your mind off Miss Ritchi. What do you say we watch a movie marathon? Haven't done that in a long time."

A small, timid smile came to Megamind's face and he nodded.

8888

Megamind sighed. As well intentioned as Minion's idea was Megamind still didn't feel much better than he did earlier in the day. In fact he felt worse.

Megamind was tempted to go for a walk, but Minion would probably have none of it. Megamind was standing in front of a repaired, full length mirror. After close to three weeks as Bernard it felt odd staring at himself as Megamind the super-villain. Minion mentioned something about a surprise and told him to wait.

Megamind couldn't put a finger on it, but something about Minion seemed off and why were the brainbots acting so strange? Megamind couldn't stop thinking about Roxanne and the dream he had and the more he tried to push these thoughts down the stronger they became.

Not having an answer didn't sit well with Megamind. Then he had a thought.

_Maybe it's not too late—I CAN talk to her! _Megamind thought pulling out Bernard's cell phone. _What could be taking Minion so long...? _Out of boredom Megamind wandered over toward the idea boards. He was drawn toward one in particular off in a corner that seemed particularly tidy and well organized something that could not be said of Megamind when he was committing his thoughts to writing. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? To one side of the board were several sheets of paper that had a schedule broken down by day and hour. One was labeled Megamind and the other Roxanne. Taking up most of the board was a map of landmarks and a series of colored lines and circuits. What scared Megamind the most were several pictures of Roxanne and himself. His brain seized unable to accept the implications of what was in front of him.

Suddenly Bernard's cell phone came to life frantically vibrating in his hand. Megamind picked up the phone and examined it curiously. _Roxanne…?_

"O—llo…?" Megamind said in a low voice.

"Bernard?"

"Rox—anne…?"

"You don't sound so good. Did something come up?"

"Uhh…"

"We agreed you were going to come over to my place tonight. Remember?" Megamind heard the words, but they didn't process and he couldn't summon the energy to get mad.

"I…remember…why…?"

"I was worried"

"You were worried…?"

"Well you're always on time I thought I should check to make sure you're alright."

"I've been feeling very sick today…I meant to call, but…I forgot."

"Hmm…well I guess you should get some rest. Maybe if you're feeling better we could do something on Sunday?"

"Yes..."

"If you're feeling up for it there is suppose to be a local artisan arts and crafts show this weekend."

"Sounds great…"

"I'll call you Sunday. Hope you feel better."

"So do I."

"Take care. Bye"

"Bye." Megamind clicked the phone to hang up. He just stared at the cell phone completely dumbfounded. It was definitely Roxanne. Why was she calling him when the other day she came to his door to dump him?

Megamind had just clipped the cell phone to his belt and absently wandered back toward the mirror when Minion returned dropping the finished Black Mamba on his shoulders. "Oh, wow…"

"Finished." Minion said with pride. Megamind should have felt happy the cape wore well and looked quite impressive on him.

"Sir…" Minion said placing a large mechanical hand on Megamind's left shoulder. Megamind absently stared at the reflection in the mirror, suddenly something caught his attention. Megamind rounded on Minion grabbing his wrist where there was a large watch with a black strap. Megamind gripped down hard and manipulated the dial. Before his eyes Minion's appearance transformed into the image of Roxanne he had seen standing outside his apartment.

"IMPOSTER!" Megamind shouted taking a few steps back. "YOU! You knew where I was…you could have talked to me…you…posed as Roxanne! How could you!"

"Sir, be reasonable. What do you think will happen when Roxanne finds out who you are? IT WILL END and it will end BADLY." Minion said, deactivating the watch.

"You don't know that! Don't you get it Minion I can't be the villain anymore. We had some good times, but I can't-my heart isn't in it."

"Sir, please calm down-"

"I will not calm down! Minion, there is NO ONE left to fight. I've been a jerk to you, but I get to decide how I live my life. There is a whole world out there-"

"Filled with people who would love nothing more than to put you behind bars for the rest of your natural life."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

"You are the bad guy." Minion countered. Megamind was unsure how to respond. It didn't matter that he was teased, that the kids at school would gang up on him, it didn't matter that he didn't mean to set the popcorn on fire—he was always in trouble, always wrong. He was a freak. He deserved to be punished and have nothing. _A leopard can't change its spots. _Megamind thought recalling a phrase that was often leveled against him when he was younger. He was what he was—bad—a super-villain—evil.

Megamind swallowed hard.

"You judge a person based on their actions." Megamind mouthed in a tone lower than a whisper. "No…I can be the good guy if I do good. I want to fly off into the sunset. I want to get the girl. If you can't accept that…" Megamind was trembling he didn't know how to complete the sentence.

"It was a mistake coming back here." Megamind said despondently before turning away from his friend letting the Black Mamba fall to the floor.

"I'm not letting you leave." Minion said, while Megamind kept walking.

"TRY AND STOP ME!" Megamind blocked out all other distractions and focused all his energy on leaving. He was almost to the car when a wall of brainbots blocked his path.

"Really…Minion…" Megamind said turning his head over his shoulder to look at Minion with a cocky grin on his face.

Megamind pushed past the brainbots. He was almost to the car when all at once they mobbed him lifting him a foot off the ground turning him around and bringing him closer to Minion, his limbs spread with his body forming an "X" shape.

"NO, listen to daddy. Brainbots, put me down!" But the brainbots didn't listen to Megamind. Several more brainbots approached un-strapping Megamind's gun, gun holster and holowatch and floating off to be next to Minion.

"No…bad brainbots…no treats for you unless you put daddy down NOW!" Megamind said bearing his teeth, concentrating his energy on trying to free his right arm to no avail. "Ugh…you've reprogrammed them!" Megamind spat at Minion now trying desperately to free himself like a fly stuck to a spider web.

"You're not the only one who knows how to do things." Minion dryly replied wandering off into the lair returning with a long cord of rope slung over one shoulder. At the sight of Minion with the rope Megamind's eyes went wide with shock and for a moment he went as stiff as a board.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"This is for your own good." Minion said taking the rope from his shoulder to his hands starting to close the distance.

"No…Min—ion…" Megamind frantically doubled and tripled his efforts to break free, but wasn't making any headway.

"No…" In a moment of clarity he stopped. He had an idea, he wasn't sure if it would work, but at this point it was his best option.

"Code: Emergency Override Terminator Contingency! Password: prime-vector-sigma-omega!" As soon as Megamind uttered the last syllable the eyes of all the brainbots went dark and they plummeted toward the ground. Megamind heard his gun clatter to the ground and saw it fall to his right. Minion was only a few feet away from Megamind and lunged at him, but Megamind was quicker jumping backward. Minion stumbled forward and Megamind stepped over his robot body and made a dash for his gun. Gun in hand he angled himself toward Minion, circling him, coming around to face him.

"Put the rope down." Slowly Minion put the cord of rope on the ground. "Give me your watch." Minion undid the strap to his watch extending it to Megamind. "Slide it over." Minion put the watch on the ground and used a robotic foot to slide it closer to Megamind. Megamind edged closer to the watch to pick it up while keeping an eye on Minion for any sudden movement. With his gun still raised Megamind backed away picking up his gun holster and the other holowatch before cautiously making his way toward the invisible car while never turning his back on Minion until he had to.

He feared returning to Bernard's apartment now knowing Minion would think to look for him there. After thinking things through Megamind decided to go back to the apartment. With no brainbots and no holowatch to disguise himself it would be very difficult for Minion to get to Megamind, grab him and get out without being noticed.

_Besides he wouldn't do something so obvious… _Megamind thought to himself.

8888

It was 8:00 AM Saturday morning and Megamind was fast asleep in his reclining leather chair. For obviously reasons Megamind had repositioned the chair to sit angled toward the front door.

He was startled out of his sleep when Bernard's cell phone rang. Megamind groggily opened his eyes and flipped open the phone. Once again it was Roxanne.

"Hell-o"

"Bernard are you watching this?"

"Watching what?"

"The news—turn on the news!" Megamind turned on the TV to one of the news channels. Megamind couldn't believe what he was hearing much less what he was seeing. Interspersed with commentary from: news anchors, comments streaming in from viewers watching the news cast and credentialed experts who could speak to the validity of the video-there was a continuous loop of footage showing Metro Man escaping unharmed from the observatory and throwing a fake skeleton in the direction of Megamind's lair.

"He's alive. How is that possible…?" Megamind mouthed.

8888

Megamind and Roxanne took public transportation to the Metro City art fair showcasing work done by local artists. Roxanne called him earlier that morning just like she said she would. Megamind could not detect the slightest bit of hostility or unhappiness in her voice. She was warm, curious and upbeat.

There could be no more doubt in his mind that Roxanne had not actually said those things to him, yet being around Roxanne made him incredibly nervous. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't shake the sense that any moment Roxanne would turn on him and spout off about how she never wanted to see him again.

He clutched at his blue origami heart as if it were his real heart as they walked up and down the section of an urban city park set aside for the event browsing the various tent like booths that were set up.

"Bernard…"

"Hmm…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Megamind said evasively.

"Well you look a little…edgy. The way you have your hands shoved into your pockets and keep looking over your shoulder." Megamind struggled with what to say next before deciding just to say what was on his mind. So long as he changed some minor details he could tell her.

"I had this really weird…dream a few nights ago and I had a fight with a good friend of mine yesterday…" Megamind began as they took in the carnival like atmosphere of music, food and art.

8888

Megamind was determined not to return to his former life though he now worried what Minion would do next. Would he kidnap Roxanne to get to him? Would he plant some false incriminating evidence to make Roxanne hate him? Try as he might to keep these thoughts at bay there was not a day that went by he didn't worry about this.

Roxanne and Megamind were out to lunch sitting outside a small café to have some coffee.

"I just don't get it how…why would Megamind just disappear? How does a blue alien with a huge head just disappear into thin air without a trace? Then, the release of that cell phone video showing Metro Man escaping unharmed and throwing that fake skeleton toward the observatory. Now Titan—Hal is doing infomercials and modeling? What is going on in this city? Is there some virus going around causing a superhero, super-villain crisis of masculinity?"

Roxanne asked. Megamind politely nodded, but inside mentally groaned to himself. How many times had they talked about this topic already?

"Mid-life crisis…?" Megamind ventured taking a sip of his drink before speaking again.

"Maybe Metro Man and Megamind got tired of it all. Being the hero, being the villain isn't all it's cracked up to be. There is the constant pressure to perform. Super heroes and super villains are still people to and have the same problems we all face. How many times can you save the day until it becomes boring, unsatisfying? And Megamind constantly in and out of jail it doesn't offer much of a personal life or opportunity to have hobbies."

It was strange talking about himself in such frank terms, but in his mind "Megamind" had disappeared. There was no reason to maintain the self-deluded image he had of himself.

"Maybe…but what could have brought this on?"

Megamind rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe Megamind discovered that what he thought he wanted wasn't what he really wanted…"

"Maybe…Megamind found someone to love other than himself." Megamind cautiously put forward. Roxanne nervously chuckled.

"You don't think it's possible? You don't think it's possible someone could have…tamed him…unless I am mistaken you yourself suggested it." Megamind said.

"Anything is possible—at least the saying goes that love conquers all. In Megamind's case I'll believe it when I see it." At her remark Megamind grinned. _Oh, if you only knew._ Both went quiet and sipped their coffee.

"Hmm…" Roxanne hummed stopping to think for a moment. "I never thought I'd say it, but I think I actually miss Megamind, in a weird way. Life is going to get pretty boring around here without him and Metro Man to go at it. Huh, despite everything Megamind always seemed upbeat and excited. He always bounced back."

"Appearances can be deceiving…it wouldn't surprise me if during some of his private moments he was quite angry and unpleasant to be around." Roxanne nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's strange…everything that has been written about Megamind comes from a second hand source—an "expert" psycho analyzing him, but none of it comes from the man himself." Megamind said.

"For a while people have tried to convince the Metro City prison to allow an interview, but all the effort has come to nothing. I have heard some people say that doing an interview would only encourage him which is why it has never been allowed."

"I doubt it—I mean pulling together a new plan every week to two weeks anything more and it would be overkill." Megamind said while Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it also odd that no one has thought to ask questions about his childhood? You would think someone would know something." Roxanne shrugged.

"Privacy and confidentiality. Even for a celebrity like Megamind, or maybe because he is Megamind the prison won't allow any release of "sensitive" documents which means everything." Roxanne said sipping her coffee draining her cup dry.

"What do you want to eat?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm feeling adventurous. Burritos?"

"But that's what we ate last time."

"It was…?"

"Well if that's what you want…I would hardly consider burritos adventurous. You must have really been deprived as a child if you consider burritos adventurous." Megamind ignored the remark he wouldn't let Roxanne dampen his enthusiasm.

"What isn't there to like gooey beans, rice spiced just right with cilantro with some yugurt, veggies and sweet sauce."

"It's yogurt." Roxanne corrected.

"Oh…" _Curses…_

"On second thought, when you put that way a burrito sounds nice."

Megamind and Roxanne left the café and walked to a nearby food cart vendor set up on the sidewalk next to the curb. While Megamind waited in line Roxanne busied herself by admiring the content of a retail storefront display box. Megamind eventually made it to the front of the line with no one behind him. He paid for the burritos and turned around in his line of sight was Roxanne her back was turned to him. Just being around her filled him with joy. She was his love and his life.

He was completely oblivious to everything else around him. He had no idea what was about to happen…

A large metal hand holding a gas mask clamped down over his nose and mouth before he could react before he could call out for help. Simultaneously and just as quickly a strong thick arm wrapped itself around his waist and arms lifting him off his feet and pulled him back. The food he had just bought to share with Roxanne flew out of his hands and splattered on the ground where he had just been standing. He was in a large van, the long door slammed shut. He held his breathe. He tried to squirm and twist his way out of his captor's grasp, but he couldn't and the hands held him tighter.

"Ssshhuuussshhh…." uttered a voice. Megamind couldn't hold his breathe forever and reluctantly took a shallow breathe breathing in the gas. "Breathe…" said the voice. Involuntarily he did as the voice instructed inhaling a longer, deeper breathe.

It all happened so fast in a matter of seconds. Megamind succumbed to the gas his whole body going limp, his eyes drooping shut. His captor made quick work of tying his hands and feet before jumping into the drivers seat and slamming down on the accelerator.

8888

Roxanne was staring into a retail display box not so much focusing on the content as on her reflection and stealing a look at Bernard completely unaware that she was watching him. Smiling at how the smallest, seemingly most insignificant things about him made Bernard an interesting person. One second she was watching him and the next he was gone and a large white van took off.

"Bernard! Oh my god!"

Roxanne yelled turning around to see the van drive down the street. Not knowing what else to do Roxanne took off on foot trying to keep the van in her line of sight from the sidewalk. The van didn't get too far, certainly not very fast. It was still the noon lunch hour and there were plenty of cars out in force to bog down the commute. At one point it looked like the van was going to try to cross the center line to go around the cars in front of it, but didn't.

Roxanne couldn't help finding the situation awkwardly funny this type of thing certainly never happened in the movies where there was a kidnapping using a motor vehicle to execute a quick escape.

Cautiously Roxanne worked her way through the lines of backed up cars and walked straight up to the white van. The windows were tinted black. She couldn't see in to see who was at the wheel. _They wouldn't leave the passenger side door unlocked would they…? _It seemed a stupid idea, but it was worth a try the light had just turned and soon the cars were going to be moving at a getting-no-where-fast-pace, but even so the street was no place for a pedestrian to linger.

Sure enough the door opened and Roxanne managed to slip inside.

As Roxanne plopped down there was a shriek. Minion was driving the van.

"Alright Minion pull over!" Roxanne said grabbing hold of the wheel and jerking the van to the right. Minion put a hand to Roxanne trying to push her away, but she persisted.

"Miss Ritchi you should really let go."

"No."

"Alright have it your way." Minion said forcefully extending an arm pushing Roxanne against the passenger side door. Roxanne was pinned she had free movement of most of her body, but couldn't move toward Minion and the steering wheel.

Roxanne looked around for something, anything she could use. From where she was sitting she could had only a sliver of a view into the back of the van, but it was enough to make out an unconscious figure lying on their side.

_Maybe I can distract him…_

"What happened to the invisible car is it in for repairs or something?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that routine." Minion said.

"Good, because I was hoping you might fall for this." Roxanne said brandishing the forget me stick she retrieved from the glove box. Exerting all the strength she could muster Roxanne pushed Minion's arm out and to the side and sprung forward motioning that she was going to strike Minion's fish bowl, but stopped it just before hitting it.

"Let Bernard go or else I swear I'm going to shatter your fishbowl!"

Roxanne started to raise the forget me stick and was about to smash down on it when Minion caved letting out a frightened shriek using his one hand that was gripping the steering wheel to shield himself.

"Pull over!"

"On it, sheesh and I thought sir, could be bossy."

Roxanne didn't relinquish her hold on the forget me stick or take her attention away from Minion until he pulled over. When he did she immediately hopped to the back opening the sliding door and pulling a disguised, unconscious Megamind out of the van.

Roxanne had hardly stepped out of the van with her unconscious companion when the white van took off without bothering to close the sliding door.

8888

Megamind slowly came to. He was fully reclined lying on his back on something firm that had some give to it. He didn't know where he was. Then he sensed the presence of a pillow under his head and a blanket covering his body up to his neck.

He felt very groggy and unfocused but forced himself to sit up. Bad idea, he felt light headed and uncoordinated like he was going to tip over and fall on his stomach.

"You're awake." said a voice. Megamind again forced himself up. His head felt unusually heavy. He couldn't raise it to see who was speaking. Just as he was up he immediately felt like lying down. Someone came to his side to help prop him up, it was Roxanne. He was sitting in her apartment on her couch.

"Wh-what…happened…?" Megamind said turning to look at Roxanne. How did he get here? He went to get some food from a street vendor and then there was blackness.

"Someone tried to kidnap you…" Roxanne said holding one of Megamind's hands.

"Who…?" Megamind asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Minion..."

"Minion…?" Megamind said his voice still barely audible.

"I'm going to get you something to drink and then you should rest." Roxanne got out several large pillows to support Megamind's back and gave him a glass of water to drink before helping him ease back down.

"Don't you…have to be…at work?" Megamind asked.

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off…besides you're more important. The first time is the worse. I only remember bits and pieces of it, but the first time Minion used that spray on me to knock me out. I'm sure I heard Megamind panic and wonder why I wasn't coming around when they expected." Roxanne's expression suddenly shifted from confused to incensed she shot up from Megamind's side and started to pace.

"Something is going on. Megamind has disappeared… Minion kidnaps you…and this kidnapping attempt was unusually ill conceived… And why would he kidnap you…?" Roxanne said turning to gauge his reaction.

"I'm as confused as you are…" Megamind did not like where the conversation was going. He had been oh so careful and now through no fault of his own he feared he was going to be found out.

"He wasn't driving the invisible car… Before Megamind disappeared he actually did some good things… He put the artwork and the money back. He cleaned up Metro City Park…"

Roxanne paused before continuing to speak aloud to herself. "He cleaned up Metro City Park." Roxanne said slowly and in a low tone of voice. Roxanne had a pensive expression on her face and stared at Megamind as if trying to figure something out. Megamind just sat as still as he could and tried to maintain a neutral expression. After staring at him for a minute or two Roxanne seemed to shrug off whatever she had been thinking and started to pace again. After pacing, sitting, pacing and more sitting Roxanne spoke again.

"They have always kidnapped me to get to Metro Man…but Metro Man has also disappeared and Megamind didn't fight Titan…"

"Minion must have kidnapped you because he is using you as bait to get to me." Roxanne triumphantly announced.

"You think…so?"

"It makes sense. Maybe Megamind DID have a mid-life crisis and wants to start over. He has a crush on me and is trying to get my attention the only way he knows how."

"Why not kidnap you outright than use me?" Megamind said, briefly putting his hands over his mouth to keep himself from speaking.

"Megamind likes to put on a show just coming up to someone and asking them isn't his style." Roxanne said. Megamind mentally breathed a sigh of relief for the time being he was off the hook.

"But if I'm right, how is it Megamind is able to go about his day to day life without being seen?" Roxanne asked.

"You got me…but he has quite a capacity for inventing things."

"If it is the case…Megamind…has a crush on you…would you ever…consider going out on a date with him?" Megamind said coyly doing his best to ask the question delicately. "He's not the type that easily gives up or takes 'no' for an answer."

Megamind's words took Roxanne by surprise. She didn't answer the question she just absently stared.

**The plot thickens…if you like this please write a review—it's a big boost to my ego.**

**I think I'm going to write/publish a 3****rd**** chapter after updating, "I Hate Everything About You." I already have a general idea of how I want the next chapter in this arc to pan out so it's mostly taking the time to flush out the details.**

**I'm hoping I can wrap up THIS story arc in one more chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In timing with posting chapter 4… I have made revisions mostly to the end of ch. 2 and beginning of ch. 3. There was nothing technically "wrong" with them, but I thought I would try to make things more interesting than simply having Megs sitting depressed in his apartment sleeping and watching TV.**

**Sorry that it took so long to update: writer's block coupled with finals and then needing to get my computer fixed which took FOREVER.**

Megamind returned home to his apartment. His attempted kidnapping shook him more than he would consciously allow himself to admit. He glanced around the apartment to the living room, the kitchen, to the open bedroom door where pieces of paper were strung from the ceiling and several large boards were mounted to the walls covered with sketches and post it notes.

Megamind decided to wander into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turned off his watch to stare at his reflection. Gone was his: goatee, cape, collar, shoulder padding and gloves. Compared to how he had become accustomed to dressing when not in prison he felt naked. His hands braced the top of the sink for support as his body shuddered from just thinking about what had happened. _It happened so fast…_

No matter how many times Megamind replayed the events in his head he could not picture Minion doing what Roxanne alleged he had done. Then Megamind thought back to the night at the lair. _It wouldn't really be too big of stretch for Minion to kidnap me after what happened at the lair._

_How has Roxanne managed to put up with this…? _Megamind thought. As far as he could tell not even when he first started kidnapping Miss Ritchi did she ever let on being distressed as he felt right now.

_I can't keep this up forever…he will try again… _Megamind thought. _What can I do…? _Megamind wondered. It was a disturbing thought to think in order to keep the new life he was building for himself he would be forced to hurt Minion even if Minion had hurt him.

"Huh…" Megamind let out an exasperated groan.

_Is all this really worth it…? I am risking EVERYTHING and I don't know if this will work._

_My job bores me most of the time and for all my creativity and ingenuity I can't bring any of my ideas to life without my lab. _Megamind still possessed an insatiable need to tinker and invent and while writing his ideas down and string them up on the ceiling made him feel better he would inevitably feel disappointed because of being unable to bring his ideas to life. And when his head was void of any new ideas he would begin to feel equally frustrated fearing he was losing what made him special.

_Seems like all I ever think about is HER! _Megamind thought smashing a clenched fist against the sink. "Weakness! Human weakness! That's what this is!" Megamind said banging his fist against the mirror causing the mirror to crack. Megamind snapped out of his rage frightened of what he had done.

_I did this…I pushed Minion away…I want too much…but I need her._

_How can I be sure she would still feel the same if… _Of course he knew the only way he would have his answer would be to tell Roxanne. He hoped she would still feel the same, but the signals and clues he had to go on were mixed.

_I'll always want more time…I have to tell her. How long will it be until she touches me and realizes I'm thinner than her? _Megamind thought glancing down at his thin torso and skinny legs. _How long until she decides to play with my hair only to discover not only I'm bald, but my head is one and a half times larger than hers? _Megamind thought running a hand the length of his head. _ If I don't tell her soooon she WILL hate me because of all the lies I will have told her to keep things the way they are, but…how? _

Megamind heaved a heavy sigh before composing himself and striking a pose.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He said in the most confident voice he could muster.

8888

A day passed and then a second and then a third and Megamind still couldn't bring himself to confess his true identity to Roxanne. When an opportunity arose when they were alone the thought entered his mind only to be pushed down.

"Could this get any worse?" Megamind said toiling in the basement of the Metro Man Museum. "That's the last one…so now what?" Megamind said having dropped off the last item to its appropriate location. "Huh…what I wouldn't give for some visitors to give a guided tour of the museum." Megamind said, his spirits lifting at the thought of giving a blow by blow account of some of the more infamous battles between Metro Man and himself.

"Hey, Bernard." A voice called out—Megamind ignored it determined to deliver his now empty cart to where it belongs and find a quiet corner to sulk until there was something more to do. "Bernard, wait up." The voice called out again. Loud thumping footsteps pounded their way down a narrow corridor. Suddenly a figure darted in front of Megamind bringing him to a stop.

"Oh—it's just you."

"Geeze you're a fast walker. I had to run in order to catch up with you." The figure standing in front of him was a man with short black hair, tanned complexion wearing a grey suit. In some ways he resembled a shorter, less muscular and not so arrogant version of Metro Man.

"What do you want…Mark?" Megamind said straining his brain to remember his co-workers name.

"It's time to knock off—we have that big staff meeting we're supposed to attend."

"Oh, right wouldn't want to miss that." Megamind said with a touch of sarcasm, eyes rolling. "We still have time the meeting isn't until—five." Megamind said reaching for his watch.

"It's five o' clock now. We had better get going." Mark said gesturing to Megamind to come with him.

"Ok."

"Word is this meeting is pretty serious—I mean it's mandatory so I'm thinking somethings' going down."

"Like what?" Megamind asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess we'll find out, but I am guessing nothing good." Mark punched the button for the elevator and a minute later it arrived. Mark then punched a button leading up to one of the top floors. _Wow…_ Megamind thought as the elevator doors opened, he had never seen this floor of the museum before: the ceiling was well lit, the carpet was a dark emerald green with white walls and some dark wood paneling going around the doors.

They walked to the end of a long hallway through two large and heavy double doors leading into a conference room. On the far left side of the room was a podium with several people standing around it. A few feet back there were several rows of chairs most everyone was seating and chatting among themselves.

"Looks like we haven't missed anything." Mark commented.

"So glad you could make it." An older man with graying sideburns and moustache in a tan suit said.

"Yes, uhhh…just got caught up in my work."

"Yes…but I suggest you do not make a habit of it—you're on thin ice as it is, Bernard. Megamind expert or not you are replaceable and rest assured if you determined to be unable to do your job we will find someone who can. I do not appreciate employees who miss work unannounced. One more infraction like that and you will be fired." The man said his expression unchanged his eyes boring into Megamind as if he were an ant to be squashed. "Now…perhaps with everyone here we can get started." The man said walking off toward the podium.

"Whoa…do you know that guy…?" Mark asked.

"No, never seen him before in my life. You?"

"Well he sure seemed to know you—hey I'm betting he is one of the big wig private donors. Judging by that performance he thinks he owns this place including us. I sure hope I never see him again after today."

"Same here." Megamind said staring at the surly man sitting in his seat by the podium up front. Mark and Megamind took two seats in the back row as a middle aged woman in a matching red blazer and pants approached the podium.

"Good evening everyone: donors, employees and volunteers. We are gathered here tonight to discuss the continued viability of the Metro Man Museum. I am not going to sugar coat this: the future of the museum in no uncertain terms is very precarious at this time. Much of the start up costs for the construction of the museum was secured through private donations." The woman speaker said with a breakdown of the financial backing being displayed on two screens one to her left and one to her right.

When the woman was done speaking a thin man in a blue-grey suit, with glasses came up to the podium. "In order to stay open much of our funding comes from the city and the cost of admittance to the museum." The man said with the screens changing to display information for current sources of funding.

"In light of recent events I have received word from the city that it is highly unlikely we will receive any further funding to maintain operations. As some of you are also aware attendance has also been far below what we had anticipated. What this means in the short term is cutting expenses, benefits, changing the hours the museum opens and closes and I am afraid to say it layoffs may become necessary in order to stay open. Long term what this means is if more funding cannot be secured through other means and attendance picks up we will soon be running at a fiscal deficit and have little choice, but to shut down. I can assure you we will do everything in our power to see to it this does not happen, but we also recognize the need to be realistic and communicate this so everyone can be prepared if the worse comes to pass."

Megamind sat planted to his seat the words being spoken going over his head. What he understood was his employment, identity as Bernard, museum archivist and by extension his relationship with Roxanne was all in serious jeopardy. Several more people mounted the podium to speak, but Megamind could hardly pay attention to a word any of them said.

A half-hour in the meeting turned into a question and answer session: clarifying what had already been said, asking how soon the museum would run at a fiscal deficit and discussing a number of proposals on the table to keep the museum open. A few people quietly exited, but Megamind stayed.

From Megamind's observations the meeting was inconclusive. The meeting ended with the same woman in the red blazer and pants speaking at the podium.

"At this point nothing is final, but in order to make the best decisions we need to start considering our options now. If anyone has any further questions or concerns I suggest you take them to HR, your immediate supervisor or the board of directors."

The crowd of people huddled into the room was slow to disperse with some lingering to have a word with the people hanging around the podium. While others simply got up, stretched and talked. After sitting for a few minutes Megamind got up the energy to force himself to stand and walked. His head was down, his mind in a daze. Someone stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Mark tried to reassure him.

"NO. This isn't ok." Megamind said brushing the hand off his shoulder before walking away.

Rather than wait for the elevator he opted instead to take the stairs—at least this would give him some privacy. He walked down a few short flights of stairs. His walking pace was quick and agitated he was in such a hurry he misjudged the placement of his footing and fell forward, Megamind gasped. For the briefest of moments it seemed time had slowed to a crawl. Megamind managed to catch himself, sticking the landing at the bottom of the stairs his hands pressed against the wall keeping his face from plowing into the wall.

Megamind turned around and tried to catch his breath. _It's all falling apart. _Megamind thought raking his hands over his head before briefly burying his eyes in his hands.

_I can't do this._ Megamind took another minute to catch his breathe before heading down the next flight of stairs, exiting out of the stairwell to wait for an elevator. On the ground floor several of his co-workers were chatting away glancing over the exhibits with the knowledge that their days working at the museum could soon be coming to an end. Megamind walked past them more than anything he just wanted to leave.

Megamind was about to approach the front doors to leave when a familiar voice called out to him. "Bernard." Megamind was instantly pulled out of his stupor. Roxanne walked toward him, her facial expression contorting into a look of concern.

"Roxanne?" Roxanne ran right up to him and gave him a hug. "Roxanne…" Megamind said again. "Hmm…" Megamind hummed leaning into her. "What are you doing here?" Megamind asked as they untangled themselves from their embrace enough so they could see each other eye to eye.

"I got word from a co-worker about the museum closing down and I came to see you. Are they really going to close the museum?"

"No…at least…not right now, but before that happens they're going to cut staff and reduce hours, but it won't be enough unless other sources of funding are secured."

"I mean I know—it looks like Metro Man is not coming back—but it would just be sad to see this place go."

"I know what you mean…memories." Then Megamind had an idea. "Why don't I give you a personal tour? I know the museum closes soon, but I don't think anyone will hassle us if you're with me."

"Sure. I think both of us could use a distraction." Megamind nodded in agreement walking along side Roxanne at a slower less hurried pace toward the escalator to the second floor. Megamind and Roxanne explored the many floors of the museum at a leisurely pace. At some exhibits they just stared not exchanging a single word while at others Megamind would launch himself into a stage performance weaving the story of how Megamind's plot unfurled, how the plot thickened and the inevitable conclusion.

Roxanne played along with Megamind's dramatic re-enactments, adding her own commentary of the events as she remembered them and ridiculing some of Megamind's more ridiculous schemes.

Normally Megamind might have taken such comments to heart and felt wounded by them, but now that he was no longer Megamind the super villain he could find some humor in how over the top some of his schemes actually were.

More than a few times Megamind, pronounced Metro City as "Metrocity" the first time he said this Roxanne gave him a curious look, but seemed to brush it aside figuring he was getting into character.

After browsing the exhibits to their hearts content Megamind and Roxanne walked around the circular sky bridge. They stopped to stare across the reflecting pool at city hall which still featured a blue painted dome.

"You think they are ever going to get around to re-painting the dome?" Megamind asked.

"Probably in another three to five years when they decide on a color, a budget and a contractor to do the work."

Megamind chuckled. "Who needs evil to bring the gears of government to a grinding halt when the gears are rusted over with the paralysis of analysis."

Roxanne and Megamind chuckled.

"I wish I knew for sure what Megamind was up to." Roxanne said propping her elbows on the railing staring out into the distance.

"If you're right sooner, or later he'll come to us so all we can do is wait." Megamind said mimicking the body posturing and turning to Roxanne. "It's not like we can ring the door bell and ask him." Megamind said turning his back to the railing while gesturing a hand like he was pressing an invisible door bell.

"No…but we can check out his lair." Roxanne said turning to Megamind.

"Oh no…bad idea. We don't even know if Megamind is even at his lair anymore it would be a big waste of time."

"Well we won't know for sure until we check it out. There's just no excuse for this. Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

"It's too dangerous. Last time we got lucky, next time we may not be so lucky."

"Technically it's only dangerous if Megamind is around and is not so keen on having uninvited guests."

"Roxanne I have a really, really bad feeling about this."

"Well you don't have to come—I can take care of myself and at the first sign of trouble I can book it."

"Roxanne…by the time you recognize the first sign of trouble it may be too late. Promise me that you won't go to Megamind's lair."

"Bernard—I'll be careful."

"Promise me."

"I'll be-"

"Please…" Megamind said grasping Roxanne's hand in his and raising them up to chest level. Megamind spoke softly, but insistently, his eyes pleading begging her not to go through with it. Roxanne ran out of steam and conceded.

"I promise." A wave of relief washed over Megamind. He was completely serious about what he said there was no telling what Minion had in store for them.

8888

Megamind and Roxanne exchanged a kiss and a hug before parting their separate ways from the Metro Man museum.

On the way home to his apartment Megamind came to a stop mid-step when he got an idea. _This might actually work. It's so simple—why didn't I think of this before._ Why couldn't he just talk to Roxanne as Megamind to see how she responds to his presence without necessarily outing himself?

Megamind was standing in the middle of a pedestrian crosswalk as the signal changed. Several motorists honked at him and started to edge their way toward him.

"What do you think you doing?"

"Get out of the way!"

"Move it! Let's go."

"While the night is still young." Megamind was frozen to his spot too afraid to move with his hands cupped over his ears. The motorists continued to yell at him. Impulsively he drew his gun and aimed at the closest offending car disintegrating it into a trillion tiny particles before calmly walking off to the closest curb.

"Now then, to Roxanne's apartment."

…

Roxanne had changed out of her work clothes into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants enjoying an evening snack curled on her couch with the TV on when the door bell rang.

"Bernard?" Roxanne asked aloud to herself. Quickly Roxanne put down her food and dashed for the mirror in her bathroom before going to answer the door. Without thinking to peek out the eye hole she undid the dead bolt and the chain on the door.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" Roxanne said.

When she realized who was standing in front of her, her whole demeanor changed. She was in total shock aside from Hal and Metro Man, Megamind was definitely on her list of people least likely to show up at her door step.

"Good evening Miss Ritchi."

"Megamind…" Roxanne said questioningly in a whisper. Silence, complete and utter silence Roxanne glanced Megamind over head to toe she wasn't used to seeing him so…so…stripped down compared to how he typically dressed. _No cape, no spiked shoulder padding, no gloves? _Roxanne normally as quick witted as Megamind and scarcely lost for words was completely taken by surprise. _What does he want? He's just…standing there._

"May I come in Miss Ritchi?" Megamind asked. Roxanne just continued to stare. Her concentration was broken by the sound of a door somewhere down the hall. Without thinking she grabbed a fistful of Megamind's stretchy bodysuit and pulled him inside.

In the excitement Roxanne fell backward landing on her backside while Megamind was still on his feet standing over her. Megamind bent down low offering up a hand to help her up.

She was surprised by his grip it was firm, but soft, and for his size and weight he felt very strong indeed. Megamind pulled Roxanne to her feet. They were now standing eye to eye, body to body. A small smile graced Megamind's face as he held her in his arms. Roxanne didn't seem to notice, instead focusing her attention on Megamind's face absently touching a finger to the place where Megamind's goatee used to be.

_He's shaved…?_ Roxanne could feel the heat rise off her body and her cheeks begin to turn a brighter pink. The whole situation felt vaguely wrong from a moral standpoint and a common sense standpoint, but she couldn't bring herself to push him out the door. This was her chance to get a few answers.

Once again Roxanne heard a noise outside her apartment and realized the door was still open. She broke the contact and raced to close the door, slamming it shut and turning the locks to there locked position.

Megamind turned around his body involuntarily flinching at the door being slammed shut. Roxanne walked away from the door circling Megamind and appraising his appearance, stopping in front of him.

"What is this about?" Roxanne said with folded arms over her chest.

"I wanted to see you so I could talk to you."

"Well I'm not sure I want to talk to you. How can I trust you? How can I trust anything you say to me?"

"Fair enough…one," Megamind said raising a pointer finger, "for the past minute and a half I have been in your presence in your apartment and have not tried to kidnap you—"

"Yet," Roxanne corrected. Megamind barely registered the remark, but kept going.

"Second," Megamind said raising another finger, "you have the ability to call the police or scream for help neither of which you have done which tells me you want to have this conversation."

"Give me a third reason."

"Two isn't enough?"

"I want three." Roxanne said with confidence.

"How's this?" Megamind said removing his de-hydration gun from its holster, spinning it in his hand and extending it to Roxanne. Roxanne had anticipated Megamind would have a clever come back or utter something about how she was being demanding, but handing her his gun—this was most unexpected.

"You trust me enough not to use this?" Roxanne said appraising the gun.

"Yes—I do." Megamind said slowly and deliberately. Roxanne grabbed the long handle, bringing it closer to examine it before letting it fall to her side.

"Why don't we sit down?" Roxanne nervously said gesturing toward the sofa. Even with Megamind giving her three reasons to trust his intentions it still felt inadequate. For some reason holding Megamind's de-hydration gun did not have the intended effect of giving her a sense of control. Unsure what to do with the gun she placed it out of the way on the coffee table. Roxanne and Megamind sat down on the long end of the sectional sofa with a sofa cushions distance separating them.

"Miss Ritchi…?" Megamind prodded after an uncomfortably long silence.

"I'm still not sure I trust you." Roxanne blurted out.

"What more can I do to put you at ease?"

"Well…how is it you got past the front desk and up to my apartment?"

"You see this watch?" Megamind said extended his wrist watch to Roxanne. "It has the ability to scan a person's voice and physical likeness allowing the wearer to impersonate that person. Let me show you how it works." Megamind pressed one of the little buttons releasing a blue beam of light that scanned Roxanne from head to toe. Megamind then fidgeted with the dial altering his appearance so he looked like Roxanne's doppelganger.

"That's so…"

"Cool."

"It's certainly something." Roxanne said as Megamind morphed back into himself. _There's definitely something different about him, has he really changed? _"Megamind…"

"Yes, Miss Ritchi."

"Do you…like me?" Roxanne cautiously ventured.

"Why Miss Ritchi I thought you would never ask..." Megamind edged closer to Roxanne. For a minute they sat still Megamind didn't advance any closer and Roxanne didn't shrink away. Slowly Megamind leaned in closer to her he could almost taste those lips, but he stopped. Roxanne had planted a hand against his mid-section. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and it scared her.

_Is his heart beating as fast as mine…?_ Roxanne looked down at her hand and then up at Megamind. He was patiently waiting for her to make a decision. Roxanne took a deep breathe and relaxed her hand letting it wander working it's way toward the spot where Megamind's heart should be. She could discern a strong rhythmic beat that seemed to be beating as fast as her own. Her hand continued to explore going up to Megamind's neck and shoulder. He felt surprisingly warm to the touch. Roxanne swore that his ears were a brighter color of pink than they had been just a minute ago.

At the same time Megamind and Roxanne closed their eyes the sensation of their heated breathing replaced by smooth and moist lip on lip contact. Megamind loosely coiled his arms around Roxanne bringing her closer.

For a while they just held the pose until Megamind broke the contact.

"Does this answer your question?" Megamind said dragging out the words in a low seductive tone of voice.

_Come back… _Roxanne leaned into Megamind using her hands to grip Megamind's head and neck. She could sense him tensing, muscles straining, but it passed and Megamind didn't protest.

Very slowly Megamind grinded his lips against Roxanne's coming in close enveloping her lips, withdrawing and returning for another taste. As he did this he pulled Roxanne closer still. Roxanne responded in kind by undulating her lips against Megamind's. They kissed again and again, but Megamind set the pace with each successive kiss he drew it out longer and longer until he stopped.

An arm lazily draped across Roxanne's shoulders with a hand at her chin. Roxanne just stared into his emerald eyes. She couldn't recall a time prior to this when Megamind looked so beautiful with a dreamy sparkle to his eyes.

Roxanne couldn't think of anything worth saying and simply smiled back her mind in a pleasant daze of ecstasy. _Reminds me of… _Roxanne suddenly bolted to her feet.

"You need to leave, NOW."

"Hold on." Megamind said slowly rising to his feet trying to placate Roxanne while gesturing with his hands that they needed to remain calm.

"I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend your friend Minion tried to kidnap!" Roxanne said.

"I know."

"Then you know why you need to leave."

"Roxanne…as crazy as it might sound you have to believe me when I say I had nothing to do with Bernard's attempted kidnapping-"

"Coming from the person who has made a career of kidnapping me to get to Metro Man." Roxanne countered. "You obviously have a motive and the means to do so. I can't think of anyone else who would want to kidnap Bernard."

"I didn't do it…" Megamind said trailing off unable to complete his sentence. "Because…I want you, but not like that, not because I've kidnapped someone you care about." Roxanne considered his words carefully. At least by appearances Megamind looked like he meant every word he said.

"Have you really changed…or this just another competition to prove you're better than everyone else?"

"Remember what you said about me on a newscast a month ago? 'The parks restored to their original glory. The streets the safest they've ever been. Has something happened to Megamind? Has someone tamed this monster?' " Megamind said.

Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing and it unnerved her. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." Roxanne said pushing and shoving Megamind toward the door.

"Hold on." Megamind said turning around. "Meet me on the sky bridge of the Metro Man museum tomorrow, around closing time."

"Why would I do that?" Roxanne asked defensively.

"I'm the answer to your questions." Roxanne considered the offer. None of this was making any sense. She felt more confused and unsure now than she did before Megamind showed up at her apartment.

"Alright, but you should go now." Roxanne said undoing the locks and opening the door. Roxanne stood expectantly with the door open. Megamind stared at her and stared at the door and walked out into the hall. When he cleared the entry way Roxanne swung the door shut and locked it.

…

Roxanne paced her apartment her head buzzing in thought to the point it was overwhelming and beginning to give her a headache. Roxanne was obviously glad that Megamind cleaned up the city parks, returned the artwork and was relieved to know that Metro Man wasn't dead and Megamind was no longer in charge of the city.

For once Megamind appeared to be acting like a mature adult—so why was she giving him such a hard time?

"I'm calling Bernard." Roxanne declared, retrieving her cell phone and dialing Bernard's cell phone number. The phone ringed, once, twice, but on the third Bernard picked up.

"Hello…"

"Bernard…you are not going to believe this." Roxanne said plopping down on her sofa.

**Another chapter done… Hope I will update this soon since I have a general idea where I want it to go next.**


End file.
